Fantasy Earth
The Fantasy Earth (formally Crossroads-4d) of Five Earths, All in a Row General information All of Britannia, Armorica, and Italia are normal sanctity for the Western Roman Empire. * Timeline Spirits There are various types of spirits, embodied in whatever matter fits them. For example, Trolls are Earth elementals that animate stone and are banished by sunlight. Dragons are far more varied animating fossils, using food to "build" their bodies, and others use ectoplasm (dust, smoke, vapor, and so forth, gathered and held in place psycho kinetically) resulting in them being immune to non magical weapons. While Dwarves, Gnomes, Halflings (Hobbits), some Giants, and Orcs (including Ogres, Goblins and Hobgoblins) are related to humans, Elves, Faeries, and other Giants are spirits. Comment on Christianity The importance of Constantine the Great in the standardization, development, and stability of Christianity cannot be overstated. Paul hints that Christianity was rapidly becoming fragmented2 Corinthians 11:4 and IrenaeusAgainst Heresies (c 180 CE) shows that it had become wildly fragmented in just a century after Paul. Extra History provides a series on the Early Christian Schisms which gives a glimpse on some of the issues that caused schisms that Constantine tried deal with...with varying degree of success. World outside Europe * Japan: culturally and technologically closer to the mid Heian era, except that they already have katana. * Pharaonate in Kush (what we would call Sudan), with springs and canals that did not exist in OTL, and a culture with great similarities to Ancient Egypt. * Iroquouis (or a very similar tribal alliance): having an agricultural revolution, and appear to be mastering ironworking and positional numerology, though the rest of their technology appears to be in the early-to-mid Bronze Age, with an ideographic writing system. * India: flying machines called 'vimana', most of which are held aloft by lenticular or spindle-shaped hot air balloons, and are propelled by great cloth-and-wood screws. Ideas on Magic from Infopunk Earth While magic didn't actually work on Infopunk Earth until after the event and contact is somewhat limited there are loads of material that can be used for inspiration. After a while there will be a "staple" of must have tomes that any reasonable wizard will want to have or already has in their library. * Authentic Thaumaturgy - the "primer" for wizards...once they have translated its modern US English into something their apprentices can actually read. * Anything involving the "creation" of "magic" items. Simply because of the wealth of material D&D and the many supplements will be popular...even though they can only be used for inspiration. Works like GURPS Thaumatology, GURPS Religion, and GURPS Magic may present but they will be rare. * Advanced technology. Wizards will try to recreate advanced technology via magic and some of it will actually work (a lot will fail). For example, having a tank inspired by Da Vinci with some "improvements" is going to total change field combat...provided the wizard can make enough of them. Recommended Material * GURPS Imperial Rome * GURPS Camelot; Fantasy Earth's Camelot is a mixture of mythic and cinematic. * Roma Arcana * GURPS Who's Who 1 * GURPS Who's Who 2 Relevant Historical People from GURPS Who's Who books Order is based on birth date. OTL birth and death dates included as reference *Justinian I (482-565) *Theodora (497-548) References Category:Fan Settings Category:No Mana